


Morning After

by Mswriter07



Series: Suit and Tie Series 2 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, glasses!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the flannel shirt incident and Vin finds out Paul wears glasses.  It snowballs from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first RPF involving Paul Walker that I've written since his untimely and tragic death last November. NO HARM INTENDED. Inspired by a picture of Paul wearing glasses and it turned into a nice 'morning after' continuation. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

The next morning Vin trudged to the kitchen in only his boxers and found Paul sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand flipping through the newspaper. He came closer and he saw Paul wearing glasses while he was reading. Paul set his coffee down and turned to look at Vin and he grinned. “You slept in. Thought you’d be a awake a couple of hours ago.”

Before Vin could stop himself he made a motion to his glasses and he asked, “When’d you get those?” He was trying to take in his lover wearing glasses and while he wanted to laugh, and laugh hard, he wanted to be supportive.

“About a month ago. They’re just for reading so I don’t take them out much.”

Vin looked over Paul - mussed hair, glasses on the tip of his nose, and only clad in his boxers. Damn it, he could feel his arousal sparking and shooting for the sky. Paul took his glasses off and chewed on the end of one of the earpieces. Vin came over and pulled Paul’s glasses out of his mouth and hands and kissed him good morning. He set his glasses back on Paul’s nose and said, “You look adorable in them.”

“Adorable?” Paul scoffed but he left the glasses on.

“You’re adorable, dorky, and sexy all at once to me.” Vin tried to explain.

Paul stood up and kissed Vin deeply. He whispered, “You think I’m sexy in these?”

Paul nipped at Vin’s lip and pushed Vin’s boxers off his hips before he fell to his knees in the middle of his kitchen and looked up at Dom through the lenses. “Fucking hell Pablo.” Vin said.

Paul grinned before he took Vin’s erection into his mouth and sucked him down his throat. He gripped Vin’s hips and Vin stumbled back against the island as he watched Paul use his mouth for something other than talking - he liked Paul’s talking but he liked him equally with his mouth full. He wasn’t expecting a blowjob in the middle of Paul’s kitchen but he couldn’t get over Paul and his glasses. Lethal combination in his book.

Vin could feel his balls tighten and that Paul was redoubling his efforts, moving his hands to squeeze Vin’s ass, and sliding one finger along the crack. Paul knew that would set Vin off so he glanced at Vin above his glasses and Vin’s hips snapped. Paul deep throated Vin and moaned around his erection feeling Vin come down his throat. He kept sucking and licking at Vin’s dick through the spasms and moans coming from his lover enjoying the sounds he was causing.

Vin tugged him off the floor and kissed Paul. He said, “Take me to bed and fuck me Pablo.”

Paul grinned and asked, “Shall I take my glasses off?”

Vin growled low in his throat and said, “That’s the only thing you’ll be wearing.”

Paul chuckled as he stepped out of Vin’s arms. “Bossy.” Paul knew he was being an imp but he liked when Vin was playful and the morning blowjob did have him hard in his shorts so he’d be more than happy to acquiesce to Vin’s demands of fucking him and with his glasses - piece of cake. Paul moved to the table and finished his coffee in one gulp and picked up his newspaper and started down the hall back to his room. “Vin-ny.” Paul sing songed as he rolled the paper up in his hand and he stood at the end of his bed undressed again.

Vin walked in, saw Paul wearing a grin, his glasses, and the newspaper in hand. He grinned nervously as he rubbed his head. Paul pointed to the bed and said, “Hands and knees.”

Vin neared Paul and gave him a quick kiss before he crawled into position. The newspaper was new but he could still roll with what Paul might want to do. “Pablo?”

A whap sounded and Vin groaned. He couldn’t help it - he loved when Paul took control. He was just waiting on Paul to screw him into the mattress. Paul had other plans though and he nudged Vin to his back. “Just like that baby.”

Vin looked over Paul, still holding his newspaper and the glasses hadn’t moved, that was the sexiest image to Vin. He held his arms out and Paul smiled. “Pablo, you’re too far away.”

He smirked and climbed over top of Vin. “You are insatiable baby. You need to be taught a lesson.” He quieted Vin afterwards kissing him working the lube from under the pillow so he could make love to Vin. Paul tipped the bottle over into his hand before dropping it near their hips and taking his hand to Vin’s erection and moving lower so he could stretch his lover.

Vin arched and moaned and he had to concentrate on keeping his eyes open so he could watch Paul in his glasses. He spread his legs further apart and he felt Paul ease inside. Paul moaned as he bottomed out and he worked his arms into a better position to brace his movements and thrust. The movements became more frantic over the next few minutes and Paul angled to hit Vin’s prostate every stroke and he could feel his semen filling up Vin’s insides.

He panted and grunted, clenching his eyes shut feeling Paul’s orgasm ripple through his own body and he couldn’t help the grunting as Paul pulled himself free. Paul would need to buy a full set of glasses if this is what it would do to their sex life. Vin would have to convince him though but he’d wait for another time as he was still trying to gather up the brain cells he lost during that round of sex. 

He hugged Paul tightly and said, “I love you very much Pablo.”

“I love you too Vin.” Paul said as he settled along Vin’s side and used his lover’s chest as a pillow.

_Both knew that night and morning brought about a major change and neither would be going back to the way things were before - both would come clean to their children and work on starting their lives together as an actual public couple._

~~Fin~~


End file.
